


The Lion and the River

by questionableApparatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableApparatus/pseuds/questionableApparatus





	1. Calignous Rising

No. Bullshit. Not possible.

That filthy landdweller held no interest for any quadrant of his, what with her audacious roleplaying and goddamn meowbeast obsession. She was absolutely detestable. And that was what he was afraid of.

Vantas suspected of course, as did Pyrope and her goddamned Mind powers. But she, _she_ ’d been eyeing him. Not in the way that Fef or Sol did. The way she looked at him, it showed him exactly what she saw: prey.

But now was no time to think about a potential blackrom with Leijon. He had work to do.

The “he” to which I’ve been subtly referring is none other than the Violet Prince himself, Eridan Ampora. He is attempting to deny the mutual hatecrush between he and Nepeta Leijon. Anywho, back to his third-person fourth-wall viewscreen.

Eridan approached the bleached-white field, angel in his sights, rifle at the ready. Steady. Steady. Fire! A blast of energy rippled across the battleground, crashing through the angel’s chest, and the marble idol crumbled to dust.

The Prince sat, weary from the journey and underlings he had faced. Sleep took him...

Goddammit, a dreambubble. Empty? That’s new. And here come the fucking purple clouds. Wait a second... Who’s moaning- oh glubbing shit fuck. The dreambubble was now playing host to one of his blackrom fantasies... with Leijon herself.

The troll pair were within the confines of Eridan’s curtained loungepad. He steeled himself and brushed the drapes aside enough to peek in. What he saw made his face flush violet and his bulge unsheathe.

His fantasy self was on the pad, glasses akimbo, scarf stuffed in his mouth, getting pounded mercilessly by Leijon’s thick olive bulge. Damn was she good at this.

Eridan’s own bulge, both fantasy and fantasizing, were writhing in the air, desperate for stimulation, dripping violet pre. His nook was being railed over and over and over again by the huntress. Her breathing hitched as she rammed as deep as possible, yowling in pleasure as she dumped olive seed into the prince, locked in place by her bulge. Fantasy-Eridan came as well, the writhing tendril spilling violet genetic material everywhere.

Eridan’s own bulge tingled in anticipation as a thought crept into his thinkpan. He took a step forward, and in a moment, her body snapped around to him. Unfortunately for the huntress, her post-orgasm exhaustion had made her the prey. He grabbed her wrists, keeping her bulge firmly within his fantasy self, just to watch her squirm.

He slipped the slender tendril into her dripping nook, inch by inch until their hips connected and all ten were nestled deep within her. He moved his mouth to her ear.

“Now isn’t this an interesting development, Leijon?” he mused. She moved to retort, but he withdrew his bulge, save for the tip, and then _railed_ it back into the drenched orifice.

Instead of fierce words of retaliation, her lips opened for a squeak, and she began panting. No. Not quite good enough. He did it again, and again. And again, slamming harder with each thrust and giving her less respite between each. Her moans, likewise, came faster and harder, and both were approaching the edge rapidly.

She squealed, orgasm crashing over her once more, pumping fantasy-Eridan full of even _more_ green seed. Eridan-in-control growled, biting her neck hard enough to draw up beads of olive as he released, violet cum filling the detestable landdweller.

His sex slipped out with a _pop_ , and so did the dreambubble.

When Eridan opened his eyes, his bulge was stiff. As was the olive one staring him in the face.


	2. Dance, Pet

“Well, well, well. Would you look at this purrfect oppurrtunity?”

The Prince was flustered, trying to hide his stiff bulge and pushing away hers in a bout of faux retaliation. “W-What in the hell are you doing, Leijon?”

She grinned her huntress smile, having cornered her prey. The Rogue leaned in, baring her teeth and purring in delight at the pompous highblood’s confusion. “What’s the matter, Ampora?Got your fill in the Dreambubble?”

“H-How?” His jaw dropped and so did his hands. Nepeta sat in front of him, cross-legged, stroking her bulge tantalizingly slow.

“I was... in the hiveblock...” She had been across the battlefield when weary Eridan had gone to sleep. Eager to see if her suspicions had been correct, she’d plopped down on a rock and drifted off. Needless to say, seeing the debauchery between her dreamself and his got her very, very excited. She had slipped away from the bubble moments before he and bounded into position.

“I-I’ve really gotta go-“ he stammered, trying to stand, but her hand shot out and a claw embedded itself into stone inches from his face. On her own she wore a gentle smirk and predatory eyes.

“Oh, I don’t think so...” Nepeta purred, moving closer. “I saw _efurything_... your fantasy...” She slid her other hand off of her bulge up to his flushed face, trailing down past his chest, over his navel, all the way... past his bulge? The look of confusion on his face was simply delectable! Nepeta’s hand slid past the hard lump in his pants to beneath, rubbing at his nook through the thin cloth.

“Y-You’re terrible...” he moaned. The huntress saw her opening, and plunged her mouth to his, filling it with the soft, warm flesh of her tongue. The two started wrestling for control, tongues trampling each other, hands groping wherever they could. His hands squeezed her breast and massaged her bulge. She moved hers down, trying to tear away his pants.

He lifted his hips, lips separating with a wet _pop_ , a spit string bridging their mouths together. Her hands hitched, and his waistband slid to his ankles.

“ _Rrgh_. Fuck you...” he growled as his bare ass hit cold stone. His dripping bulge stood straight up, desperate for contact. Her hand moved down again, rubbing at his nook, and he hissed as a fingertip slid inside. “Go to he-“ His growl was cut off by her lips.

She spun and laid him flat, breaking the kiss with a wicked grin. She straddled him, knees on either side of his face, bulge dangling only an inch or so from his mouth, dripping olive onto his lips. Nepeta licked a line from his navel down, enjoying the hitch in his breath as she teased around his bulge. She nipped at it, hard enough to feel but not to hurt. She slipped a finger in to the knuckle.

Eridan was going to protest, but found his mouth suddenly full of the Rogue’s thich, throbbing tendril. His moans of pleasure at the nookplay were muffled by the mouthful of bulgemeat. She moved another finger in, pumping up and down, in and out, licking just next to Eridan’s bulge. And he’s had just about enough of the teasing. He rubbed it against her lips to the best of his ability, his hands having been on her hips to control her pace.

With his insistence, however, Nepeta thought he deserved some... punishment. She backed her hips up to where only the tip was wriggling past his lips. She then fucking _**railed**_ it down his throat, a little squeak muffled by all the cockmeat stuffed in his esophagus. A nice, wet _ghrkk_ resounded and made Nepeta shiver in pleasure.

While she started thrusting into his throat, she decided to be kind enough to allow her pet some stimulation. The Rogue nestled her head down by the base of his bulge and licked slowly up to the tip. She wrapped her lips around it, taking it deeper and deeper at such a pace that can only be described as painstaking.

Just to rile him up, she added two more fingers to his dripping hole. A stifled, wet moan came from somewhere around her bulge, so she started pounding his throat harder. At about that same time, the tip of Eridan’s slender sex was wriggling right against the entrance to her gullet.

She took it a little deeper, until she felt him tense at the edge of orgasm. She pulled off and out of his nether regions, and began fucking his gullet harder, feeling herself tense. She wanted to see if...

Nepeta flew over the edge, waves of orgasm crashing over her, splurting a bucketload of warm, creamy olive seed strains down his throat. Eridan swallowed obediently, savoring the citric taste. And then he tensed up. His bulge began thrashing to find a bucket, or anything to spill in. In the back of his mind, a vile thought took form from no will of his own, and the tendril took it as the only viable course of action.

His muffled cries of pleasure intensified as the tip of his bulge shot inside his own nook. It drove deeper, and deeper, until seven inches out of ten were buried in his orifice and the wall came crashing down. He spilled load upon load upon load upon load of violet seed inside his own depraved hole, sucking harder at Nepeta’s prick if only to stifle his own processing of how _amazing_ this felt.

As his spent bulge retreated back into its sheath, his genetic material dribbled out of him. The Rogue’s own tendril spit the last of its seed and shrunk back into her as well. She spun and collapsed, rolling to lay next to the soaked Prince. “Now that was _absolutely_ _purrfect_.”

“Fuck... I think this means we’re black now, Nep,” he panted into her ear, nipping the lobe.

“Go fuck yourself. Oh wait...”

 

...To be continued...


End file.
